


" Doutor,  e o inferno do Natal"

by DrYewll



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrYewll/pseuds/DrYewll
Summary: O nosso amadíssimo Doutor, está as voltas com os  controles retro futuristas da Tardis, querendo dar a seus amigos, o  mais próximo que ele tem de uma família, um Natal memorável.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arymura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arymura/gifts), [twobluebearies](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=twobluebearies).



> Esse é um singelo presente a minha amiga Arymura e a twobluebearies  
> Feliz Natal a todos!

O nosso amadíssimo Doutor, está as voltas com os controles retro futuristas da Tardis, querendo dar a seus amigos, o mais próximo que ele tem de uma família, um Natal memorável.

Aos solavancos Rory e Amy se seguravam como podiam nas anteparas e grades de proteção.

\- Aonde vamos desta vez Doutor! – resmunga Amy entre um safanão e outro.

\- Seja onde for temos que estar de volta em breve. Meu pai esta nos esperando para o Natal, e River prometeu que apareceria desta vez. – Reclama Rory em frustração. 

O Doutor segura o chapeuzinho ridículo, que de forma misteriosa sempre ressuscita dos ataques de sua atemporal esposa River e fala com segurança!

\- Nova York - Estados Unidos Uma das cidades mais bonitas para passar o Natal, costuma nevar durante esses dias, um natal branco, a cidade enfeitada, estaremos em tempo para ver quando as lojas inauguram suas decorações natalinas. E chegaremos a tempo de ver o famoso desfile da Macy’s, o Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade. Ou quando acendem as luzes da árvore de Natal do Rockefeller Center, para se tiver uma ideia, a árvore tem mais de 30.000 luzes LED e a fiação elétrica possui mais de 8 km. Quem sabe ainda poderemos patinar no gelo!

\- Bem pelo menos estamos bem agasalhados!! Rory faz uma careta e se encolhe um pouco.

\- Rory pare de reclamar! talvez possam assistir o “quebra nozes”. – exclama agora a mais entusiasmada Amy!

\- Hunf! Não sou muito fã de musicais melosos...e Nova York me traz um mal pressentimento.

Num back horroroso a Tardis pousa, agarrando os casacos e os cachecóis o trio se prepara para sair e encontrar a branca, fria e natalina Nova York. Mas quando a portas se abrem um mormaço infernal entra tomando conta da sala de controle.

\- Acho que não estamos em Nova York...Grita o Doutor batendo violentamente as travas e botões dos painéis como se acusando a Tardis de engana-lo mais uma vez.

Um turbilhão de gente, indo e voltando com pacotes na mão, mas ao contrario do que eles esperavam estava um calor insuportável, e as roupas se tornaram um peso inútil e desagradável.

\- Me sinto ridícula! – grita Amy arrancando o casaco- Pareço que estou saindo de um embrulho de natal!

\- Ridículo mesmo foi o Doutor saindo do meu bolo de despedida de solteiro...

\- Você não vai esquecer isso nunca! Reclama o Doutor.

Rory ri.

Um momento de paz e um estrondo na multidão;

\- Olha o RAPA!

Um tumulto na rua, pessoas correndo uma por cima das outras, senhoras segurando firmemente suas bolsas e sacolas e dando espaço para “sabe-se-lá-o-que” passar, uma mulher de uns 40 anos entra na Tardis com um tapete puxado pelas pontas cheio de bugigangas artezanais, trapizombas tecnológicas e produtos piratas dos mais diversos tipos, após emburrar o trio “Tardis a dentro” ela fecha a porta e fica encostada na mesma!

“ Não é que o barraco parece maior dentro que fora? E eu que pensei que era um banheiro químico.” – pensou a mulher. Que olhando o tipo do trio já deduziu; turistas.

Amy cruzou os braços e olhando para a mulher disse com certo escarnio.

\- Pode falar, parece maior dentro que por fora...

Lutando entre querer ser sincera e não ficar “pagando pau”pra barraco de gringo a ambulante respondeu com ar de desprezo. 

\- Isso aqui? Grande coisa... Eu, meu marido e meus 5 filhos moramos num barraco 3x4 na favela, o meu barraco sim é maior dentro que fora.

 

Feliz Natal a todos!!!


End file.
